


Why Should I Let Fear Stop Me?

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Revelations - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, comment-fic, kickass female characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen





	Why Should I Let Fear Stop Me?

Prompt: _Author’s choice, female character of author’s choice, “Of course I’m afraid,” she said. “Why should that stop me?”_

 

Claudia awaited them at _Piazza della Cisterna_ , perched on the well itself, glaring daggers at Sofia as the pair crossed the square. Ezio shook his head. His sister was not happy that he had wed while away from home. She tolerated Sofia because she knew the Venetian woman made Ezio happy, but she was unwilling to formally welcome her into the family. Ezio needed to have another little chat with his _sorellina_.

" _Buon giorno_ , Ezio. Sofia," Claudia called out as they drew near.

" _Ciao_ , Claudia," Ezio replied. "What brings you to Toscana?"

"Business, Ezio. I need to speak to Sofia. _Privatemente_ ," she said loftily, smirking at her big brother.

"Will you...?" Ezio murmured questioningly to his wife.

" _Naturalemente, amor_ ," Sofia said, squeezing his hand. "Perhaps you should make enquiries about that farmhouse you were interested in?"

He nodded and watched his sister and his wife walk away together, heads bent conspiratorially, and he felt a pang of dread. Forget the Templars, there would be no stopping the two of them, should they choose to rule the world together.

*-*-*

Ezio had climbed Torre del Diavolo to clear his head, when something green moved on the wall of Torre Grossa, catching his eye. Sofia had been wearing green. And there - beside the green, a flash of white, it had to be Claudia!

Ezio moved to the wooden platform and performed a Leap of Faith, taking him into the streets not too far from the base of Torre Grossa. As quickly as he was able (which was not as quickly as he wished) he scaled the tallest tower in Toscana, catching up to his wife and his sister at the roof.

"Claudia," he said, in a deceptively soft tone of voice. His little sister blanched and smiled weakly at the Look he gave her.

"Ezio!" Sofia said, smiling too brightly, and throwing her arms around his waist. She gripped him tightly, and he returned the gesture. " _Ti amo_ ," she murmured into his chest. He kissed the crown of her head.

"Sofia, _mi'amore_ , you do not have to prove anything to anyone - least of all my sister," he said, glaring ferociously.

"I know, Ezio, I know that. But I wanted to do it," Sofia replied.

"But you are afraid, I can feel you shivering," Ezio said, plainly bewildered.

"Of course I'm afraid," Sofia replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why should that stop me?"

"Sofia?" Ezio asked, still confused.

"You won't let me climb, you want to protect me, cherish me, keep me safe. And I love that you can - and I know that you can, because you have already done so. But I would like to test my own limits. And Claudia... Was willing to support me," Sofia explained, staying in the warmth of Ezio's embrace. The wind plucked at the skirts of her emerald dress, and she shivered and pressed closer.

"I ... I do not understand, Sofia," Ezio said quietly. "And Claudia and I will be having a Little Talk when we get home. But I will not stop you from finishing this."

"Finishing? But... I am up here, I did finish," Sofia wrinkled her brows.

Ezio barked out a laugh. "So Claudia did not tell you how we get down?"

"There are stairs just inside... Oh! Do you mean like when you leapt from Galata Tower? Will you show me how the glider works?" Sofia asked, eyes bright with excitement.

Ezio chuckled. "You should meet my friend Leonardo. You are just like him. No, _mi'amore_ , I mean the Leap we perform to descend most directly. Claudia?"

Claudia stepped onto the wooden perch, and dived like a swan. Sofia gaped.

"I can take you with me, or I can show you how to do it properly, yourself. This will be more intimidating at first than the ascent was, but..."

Sofia cut him off with a hand pressed to his lips. "If you show me, I will not be afraid. I have faith in you, and you, I think, have faith in me."

"The utmost faith," Ezio drawled. " _Ti amo_ , Sofia." 


End file.
